


The Best Man

by duderank



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-26
Updated: 2011-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duderank/pseuds/duderank





	The Best Man

"Of course there have been other girls, but none who've ever measured up to Breena."

Jimmy Palmer was just drunk enough to be pouring his heart out to DiNozzo,yet not sober enough to not require Tony's support in keeping him standing upright in the middle of the street.

"There was Debbie Smith, my High School crush, wonder what ever happened to her?"

"I guess we'll never know." said Tony, struggling to prop him up, while listening to the groom to be's recollections.

"Lauren Taylor and Sophie May from College, then no one of any real note till I met you guys ..."  
Hesitant to say her name, he paused for a few seconds. "...and Michelle."

"Now that was a lucky escape." said Tony.

Jimmy frowned and shook his head. "Oh, come on Tony, be fair. She wasn't all bad. In fact, she could even be quite sweet."

"Well you ought to know." replied Tony. "You got closer to her than any of us."

Melancholy and memories swept over Jimmy. "Not close enough to change anything. Otherwise, who knows, she might actually still be around to wish me luck tomorrow."

"Yeah, maybe." Tony replied, in hushed tones.

"Tony, I have a confession."

"Oh my God, you're already married!"

"No." Jimmy hung his head in shame. " For a while I didn't think you'd agree to be my Best Man. I must have been crazy to think that. I'm sorry."

Tony relaxed, having expected something a lot more terrible "Oh Man, is that all?"

"You're not mad at me are you?"

"Of course not, you idiot!"

Jimmy let out a huge sigh of relief. "Thank's Tony." He suddenly lunged at DiNozzo. "I love you man."

"Hey, easy Tiger!" exclaimed Tony, finding himself having to push Palmer off him. "Save that for Breena!" .

Tony knew he was going to need some help with Palmer and looked back over his shoulder to see if Ducky and McGee had caught up yet, after they'd had to stop due to "McPukey" throwing up in a doorway. He saw that they were slowly getting nearer.

He braved Jimmy's alcohol breath to get closer to the young man, The "Autopsy Gremlin", whom Tony often looked upon as a potential apprentice. The young Ben Kenobi to his Qui Gon Jinn, to use a "Star Wars" analogy.

But, where marriage was concerned, Jimmy would be leading the way on this particular adventure, and he felt more than a little pride.

"You know Jimmy, I wanted to leave you cuffed to a fire hydrant tonight, minus your pants, but I don't want to do that anymore. So I'm just going to get you straight home and tucked up in bed instead. You've got a big day tomorrow kid. The biggest."

"Yeah, I know." Jimmy grinned broadly, enough to put a Cheshire cat to shame, imagining how lovely Breena was going to look in her wedding dress. "Isn't it great!"

Tony couldn't help but smile and, silently, agreed that it would be just that as he looked around for a cab to hail.


End file.
